


A Bromantic Consultation

by slr2moons



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Art, Bishounen, Bromance, Eye Candy, Fanart, Gen, Male Friendship, gift pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slr2moons/pseuds/slr2moons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren has asked his manager, Mr. Yashiro, to double-check a kanji reading, for the online dictionary he consulted beforehand via cell wasn't clear enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bromantic Consultation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazukashiijousan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukashiijousan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Manager's Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202045) by [hazukashiijousan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukashiijousan/pseuds/hazukashiijousan). 



This pic is a tribute to the best Yashiro/Ren fic I have yet to find, _A Manager's Devotion_ by Hazukashiijousan. In the fic, Ren teases Yashiro about owning a pink suit, and Yashiro insists its proper color is "angelic aubergine". I couldn't help but giggle over the distinction, and that settled the shade of Yashiro's suit for this pic. 

I deliberately chose to not use Skip canon's head-to-height ratio for the men. Nakamura-sensei can make the 15-heads-tall-look work, but I can't seem to pull it off. I also prefer Yashiro's pale blond hair from manga canon. I was very disappointed when the anime gave him such dark hair! I suppose they wanted him to contrast with Sho--and Reino if they made it that far. (They didn't, alas.) 

The script's title is "Hatsushigure", and is an archaic word meaning the first rain to fall between late autumn and early winter. The mon (the family crest on Ren's yukata) is a horse because I love horsies and am not afraid to show it! I chose to dress Ren in traditional clothing because in 29 volumes of manga, we have yet to see him in it. In the spirit of "if you want it, draw it", I did. 

Created 100% in Photoshop from sketch to final color. Only regular Photoshop brushes used. The texture in the background, the script, and Ren's yukata are actually manga screen tones.

edited 12-13-13 to update the pic's link to a new (and hopefully temporary) server


End file.
